


A Reunion

by mcmissiles



Series: TES Minifics [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmissiles/pseuds/mcmissiles
Summary: Llarala has long been done with Daedra. Daedra, however, are far from done with her.





	A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another little snippet of conversation. Earanwen and Llarala have some history (and some future, naturally). Takes place during the Sheo quest in Skyrim, if there was any confusion.

The Daedra would never leave Llarala alone. If she wasn’t acutely aware of this before, it was becoming entirely clear to her now, as she stepped through this abandoned wing of the Blue Palace and found herself suddenly standing in some strange garden, face to face with an oddly familiar and undeniably Daedric being. She stopped and dropped her shoulders, defeated.

“Oh what the shit.”

“What the shit indeed!” The person sitting at the table in front of her grinned and leaned forward onto her hands. “You look familiar. Wait—wait, no, don’t tell me. Azura told me all about you! Nerevar reincarnate, Azura’s pet hero, dropped off the face of Nirn for a while—nice coverup, by the way, I believed it until I met Azura—and now Dragonborn on top of it all! Honestly, what was Akatosh thinking…”

Llarala’s face twitched.

“Yeah, I got the impression you didn’t like Azura much. Despite her insistence to the contrary. Llarala, is it?”

Llarala made no response.

“Now that’s no way to be. In case you hadn’t guessed, I’m Sheogorath. But until recently, in the grand scheme of things, I was called Earanwen. _Was _Earanwen. Though by now I’ve been Sheogorath significantly longer, I think. I believe we met back then?”

Suddenly the familiarity made sense. “I _knew_ I’d seen you before!”

“You do remember! You were that bitch from the University. I never did like mages.”

Llarala snarled. “How could I not remember? You fucked up all my research. I could’ve been expelled.”

“_Were_ expelled, or do I have you confused with someone else?”

“Look, Daedra, I’m not here to discuss squabbles from 200 years ago. What do you want?”

Sheogorath rolled her eyes. “You’re even less fun than your reputation suggests.”

“I’ve been chosen to save the world twice now. I’m sorry I can’t find the time to be the life of the party in between. Now why am I here?”

“You came here yourself.”

“Bullshit. Your servant picked me out of a crowd. I’m not accustomed to coincidences where Daedra are involved.”

She laughed. “Ohhhh, right, him! That wasn’t my idea, actually, though I’m sure you don’t believe me.” She stretched and leaned back in her seat. “No, he’s right, I did get tired of him. And if he picked you out, well—” she laughed— “you’ll have to do some convincing.”

“I don’t actually give a shit.”

“Have I mentioned you’re boring?”

“Does that mean you’ll let me go?”

“Not yet.” She grinned. “I don’t think you’re boring to the core. I may still get some entertainment out of you yet. How about this: You do what I was going to make you do anyway, and if you can manage that I’ll answer some questions and maybe let you go with a little present, if I’m feeling generous.”

“Do I have another choice?”

She tilted her head gleefully. “Not a one!”


End file.
